Something wicked this way comes
by Mermaidblues
Summary: Il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui se prépare à Poudlard, quelque chose qu'Albus Potter préférerait vraiment ne pas avoir à affronter. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'esprit aventureux de Rose Weasley et la malchance légendaire des Potter.
1. Calvaire et locomotive

Le ciel était ombrageux et le vent faisait balancer le train. Celui-ci serpentait paisiblement dans les plaines vallonnées d'Angleterre, filant vers la plus fameuse école de sorcellerie. Emmenant avec lui des centaines d'élèves plus ou moins réjouis de retrouver les murs de l'antique château, ses couloirs sans fin et son escalier aux marches traitresses. Ses passages secrets, ses armures ensorcellées et le donjon de la tour Sud. Mais tous se réjouissaient du festin digne d'un Roi et de sa Cours qui serait servi dans la grande salle à leur arrivée. Ce sentiment était partagé par la grande majorité des élèves, mais une petite minorité recroquevillée dans un compartiment, tentait de garder son déjeuner beaucoup trop conséquent au fond de son estomac. Il ne mangerait plus jamais les pancakes au miel de sa mère.

Cette pauvre créature, prostrée dans le coin de son compartiment, n'avait aucune idée de ce que se disaient les autres occupants de son enfer. Il se concentrait sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre, se répétant en une sorte de litanie qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste sec, la sueur qui coulait le long de son front faisait glisser ses maudites lunettes et il devait répéter ce balet toutes les deux minutes. Ses cheveux d'un noir de geai étaient coiffés en pétard et la main moite, qu'il passait dedans à interval régulier, dressait un épi sur le côté gauche de sa tête, lui donnant un air de hibou constamment étonné. Ce comportement était superbement ignoré par son grand frère, James Potter, qui se trouvait déjà plus que clément d'avoir accepté son histérique de frère dans son compartiment et qui n'allait pas en plus se mettre à gérer une crise Albussienne.

James n'était pas spécialement cruel ou égocentrique, contrairement à ce que se plaisait à lui répéter Albus, mais il avait simplement une vision de la vie bien différente de celle de son frère. Et jouer la nounou d'un premier année en panique ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Pas plus que ceux de Fred, son cousin et associé dans le mal, actuellement occupé à créer une toile d'araignée géante dans le couloir, empêchant ainsi le passage et arrachant des cris de terreur à quatre filles de Serdaigle. Les PEW, Potter et Weasley, semaient une désorganisation sympathique dans leur sillage et passaient une bonne partie de leurs soirées en détention. Leurs parents avaient su dès leur naissance que ces deux là feraient la paire, ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux maron foncé et de grands yeux, bleu pour James et vert pour Fred. À leurs trois ans ils avaient mis le feu à Tante Muriel. Son immense chapeau s'était embrasé comme une brindile et la pauvre femme s'était transformée en torche vivante, courant à travers le jardin, renversant les tables et les chaises dans son sillages pendant que Ginny tentait d'éteindre l'incendie qui avait pris dans ses cheveux et que les deux incendiaires se cachaient sous une table pour échaper à la colère des adultes. À leurs quatre ans ils avaient mis la poudre des _pastilles de Gerbe_ dans le bol de jus de citrouille, le jardin du Terrier avait été déclaré zone sinistrée pendant une semaine. C'était en se rappelant cet incident, plusieurs années plus tard, qu'ils avaient choisi leur nom de scène, provoquant un rire jaune chez les parents.

Un hûrlement strident s'éleva du couloir et une fille minuscule s'effondra sur les genoux de James, les yeux exorbités et une expression de terreur profonde sur le visage. Il haussa un sourcil puis échangea un clin d'œil avec Fred.

- Nous n'avons pas été présenté Mademoiselle, James Potter pour vous servir.

- Ho ! …Pardon… Excusez-moi, je…Il y a une… Une toile de… Balbutia la jeune fille en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Effroyable n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas quel genre de monstre peut tisser une toile pareille… Si j'étais vous je ne sortirais pas de ce compartiment.

La jeune fille se décomposait sur place. On ne pouvait pourtant pas dire quelle en était la cause. Si c'était la perspective du monstre hideux qui avait tissé la toile ou bien l'idée qu'elle était encore assise sur les genoux de James, qui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer le moins du monde. James plaisait à la gente féminine et la gente féminine plaisait à James. S'il y avait bien un point de désaccord entre les deux compères c'était celui-ci.

- Puis-je vous offrir un verre de jus de citrouille ? Il est de cette année, peut-être le trouverez-vous un peu vert…

- Ho ça suffit ! Viens, je t'assure c'est mieux pour toi, une exposition prolongée à ces deux là ne fait jamais de bien.

La quatrième occupante du compartiment venait de se lever et avait pris la jeune fille par la main. Bien que celle-ci ait sans doute deux ans de plus qu'elle, il n'y avait de la part de Rose Weasley aucune gêne ou hésitation. Elle vivait dans la certitude qu'il était de son devoir de protéger le monde et de le prévenir de l'arrivée des deux plus grands idiots qu'il ait jamais porté. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et, d'un geste de baguette assuré, fit disparaître la toile d'araignée. La jeune Poufsouffle hésita un instant, puis passa d'un pas précipité dans le couloir et alla s'enfermer deux compartiments plus loin. Rose referma la porte derrière elle et alla reprendre sa place en face d'Albus, ignorant les commentaires acerbes que lui lancèrent Fred et James au passage. Elle posa la main sur le bras d'Albus qui n'avait pas suivit une seconde de l'incident et qui continuait à marmoner en regardant par la fenêtre. Il sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux sur elle, surprit de voir d'autres gens autour de lui. Elle lui sourit et il lui répondit d'un petit rictus, mais le cœur y était, ou presque.

Rose avait toujours été la première à comprendre ce qui tournait dans la tête d'Albus, quant à lui, quand il n'était pas en état de panique avancée, il était le seul à tempérer la soif d'aventure de sa cousine. Ils faisaient la paire, moins dévastatrice que Fred et James mais tout aussi fusionnelle. Au quatrième anniversaire d'Albus, ils étaient allé se cacher dans la forêt parce qu'Albus avait peur de prendre feu s'il s'approchait trop des bougies quand il soufflerait sur son gateau. Quant aux cinq ans de Rose, ils avaient décidé que le thème de la fête serait le zoo et étaient tombés dans l'étang en essayant d'attraper un gros crapeau. Rose avait passé le reste de l'après-midi sur les genoux de sa mère, à gémir à chaque coup de peigne qui tirait trois tétard de sa tignasse auburn. Dès ce jour elle avait décidé de porter les cheveux court et il étaient coupés en un carré ne dépassant pas ses épaules. Et puis c'était plus pratique pour ses activités aventureuses dans la jungle qu'entourait le Terrier. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle ne jouerait plus à l'aventurière avec Albus et Hugo avant un bon moment.

Le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon et le chariot de nourriture était passé depuis longtemps. Albus devenait de plus en plus vert et Rose divisait par deux son flot de parole à chaque nouveau mile parcouru. Quand finalement les lumières du château apparurent au loin, Albus remonta ses genoux contre son torse et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le secouer doucement, quand il releva les yeux il se rendit compte que cette main n'était pas celle de Rose, mais celle de James. Il le regardait avec un sourire gêné, Fred était déjà sorti du compartiment et Rose faisait de même, agissant comme un automate. Elle tentait d'ouvrire la porte du compartiment dans le mauvais sens et Fred dût venir à son secours, l'entrainant par le poignet hors du compartiment. James s'assit en face d'Albus qui tentait de reprendre une respiration naturelle.

- Tu sais, c'est pas si terrible.

- Je sais.

- Après il y a le festin, et ça c'est le même, peu importe à quelle table tu es.

Albus laissa un petit sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. James n'était pas toujours le grand frère attentif et dévoué qu'il aurait pu être mais il savait être là quand Albus avait réellement besoin de lui. Et ces quelques phrases avaient réussis à dénouer un peu le nœud de serpent qui se tordait dans l'estomac d'Albus depuis son départ de King's Cross. James se leva et emmena Albus avec lui hors du compartiment, plaçant un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

- Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la salle commune de Serpentard, ce sera l'occasion.

- James !


	2. Répartition

_Nouveau chapitre! Si vous vous demandiez où allaient se retrouver Rose et Albus, la réponse est ici. Ont-ils vraiment le coeur de Griffondor? Ou seront-ils charmés par la maison de Serpentard? Et qui est donc cet insupportable garçon aux cheveux blond platine? _

* * *

><p>Le grand hall était gigantesque. Encore plus grand qu'on le lui avait décrit. Il avait l'impression que cela lui prendrait une bonne heure de parcourirs ce passage entre les quatre rangées de table. Est-ce que cette salle était vraiment à ciel ouvert ? C'était ridicule ! Il était en train de mourir de froid, il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à l'hiver. Est-ce que les élèves venaient prendre leur déjeuner en manteau de fourrure ? Il aurait dût accepter la proposition de sa mère de l'envoyer étudier à Beauxbâtons, le climat français lui plaisait bien plus que cette affreuse météo anglaise. Et puis au moins là-bas il n'y avait pas de Maisons et de répartition ridicule devant l'ensemble de l'école qui le regarderait avec des yeux avides. Il sentit un goût de bile au fond de sa gorge et se força à prendre une grande inspiration pour se vider l'esprit. Mais sa séance de relaxation s'interrompit brusquement quand un garçon sur sa droite lui marcha sur le pied.<p>

- Hé ! Fais gaffe où tu marches ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Hein ? Désolé. Répondit le garçon en continuant de marcher, écrasant le pied d'une fille un pas devant lui.

Scorpius s'empourpra. Qui était ce crétin qui ne regardait même pas où il allait ? Il était aveugle ? Sans doute vu les lunettes qui n'arrêtaient pas de glisser sur l'arrète de son nez. Il renifla dans un air suffisant et reprit sa marche, espérant que le festin serait encore chaud quand ils arriveraient et que ce débile ne serait pas dans la même Maison que lui.

Le tabouret se dressait à trois marche d'eux, le Choipeau magique posé dessus, silencieux. Albus sentit une nouvelle vague de nausée le submerger et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas meilleur temps de repartir dans l'autre sens. Ses parents viendraient le chercher à Pré-au-Lard et il deviendrait vendeur de polices d'assurances. C'était un bon deal. Alors qu'il tournait doucement sur lui-même il croisa le regard du garçon qu'il avait bousculé, il le fusillait du regard avec intensité. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond opalin et de grands yeux verts émeraudes, comme lui se dit-il. Albus se demanda un instant s'il n'imaginait pas le regard assassin du garçon, peut être luttait-il aussi avec l'idée de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle au plus vite. Ou alors avait-il comprit ce qu'Albus voulait faire et il lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à bouger un orteil. Il sentit que quelqu'un lui tirait la manche et se retourna pour voir Rose qui le fixait d'un regard noir. Elle, sans aucun doute, avait compris ce qu'il envisageait de faire et il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle lui ferait s'il osait la laisser toute seule dans cette histoire. Il poussa un soupir résigné et fixa à nouveau les yeux sur le tabouret, persuadé que les serpents qui lui déchiraient l'estomac en finiraient bientôt avec lui et qu'il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de l'avenir…

Le brouhaha qui reignait dans la grande salle prit fin et Rose réalisa que McGonagall venait de se lever. La vieille femme avait une expression stricte sur le visage et son chignon tiré lui donnait un air de chouette en colère. Rose essaya d'imaginer d'avoir à répondre à une telle Maître de Maison et se demanda comment son père, cet incorrigible idiot, avait réussi à finir ses études. Cependant un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la directrice et Rose se sentit rassurée, cette chouette n'allait pas les dévorer dans leur sommeil.

- Bienvenue à tous ! Nouvelle rentrée, nouveaux arrivants. Professeur Londubat je vous laisse procéder à la répartition.

Albus releva la tête et regarda Neville s'avancer vers le tabouret et sortir de sa cape un rouleau de parchement qu'il déroula. Puis il leva le Choipeau et appela la première de la liste : Emily Abbs. Le Choipeau se posa sur sa tête, et, à la grande surprise d'Albus, une bouche se déchira dans le vieux tissu. Celle-ci énonça avec force que la jeune Emily Abbs avait sa place à Serdaigle et la table à la droite d'Albus explosa en applaudissement, faisant tomber un autre première année effrayé par cette soudaine animation. Alors que les noms défilaient, Albus sentait que son estomac descendait dans ses talons. Finalement Neville appela son nom et lui fit un petit clin d'œil alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas mal assuré vers le tabouret. Il entendit un sifflement s'élever de la table des Griffondor et prit une grande inspiration avant que le Choipeau ne tombe devant ses yeux, le plongeant dans l'obscurité.

_Hum… Un autre Potter… _

"Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard."

_Cela sonne comme un déjà vu… Mais c'est moi qui décide._

"Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard."

_Tu n'as pas les qualités requises pour aller à Serpentard… Aucune ambition. Du courage, oui un peu. _

"Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard."

_Tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Serpentard n'est pas fait pour toi… _

"Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard."

_Tu es idiot ? Quelle effronterie ! Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit qui t'accepterait…GRIFFONDOR !_

"Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serp…Quoi ?"

- Albus ? C'est finit, rejoins ta table s'il te plait. Dit Neville en lui enlevant le Choipeau.

- Hein ? Je vais où ? Demanda Albus étonné.

- Là-bas, à Griffondor.

- Oh ! D'accord…

La salle avait éclaté de rire et James se cachait sous la table pour tenter d'échapper aux regards hilards des autres élèves. Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère soit aussi idiot ? Il se demandait ce qui lui avait valu de venir à Griffondor, un garçon aggripé au tabouret, les yeux fermés et parlant tout seul alors que sa répartition était terminée n'avait rien de cool. Fred s'était écroulé sur la table, incapable de reprendre son souffle et Neville dût demander le silence pour pouvoir continuer la répartition. Quant à Albus il vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère qui lui envoya un taquet derrière la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais abruti ? Chuchotta James.

- Je…J'avais pas entendu…

- Évidemment, stressé comme tu étais.

- Belle entrée à Poudlard cher cousin. Le félicita Fred en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Merci…Marmonna Albus, prenant conscience qu'il venait de se ridiculiser devant l'ensemble de l'école.

Mais la répartition n'était pas terminée et le jeune garçon blond qui l'avait fusillé du regard s'avançait vers le tabouret. Albus remarqua qu'un professeur s'était légèrement relevé de sa chaise pour fixer intensément le jeune garçon.

- Malfoy ? C'est le fils de Professeur Malfoy ? S'étonna Fred.

- Sûrement… Et s'il ne va pas à Serpentard je…-

GRIFFONDOR !

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. Premièrement, professeur Malfoy et professeur Londubat laissèrent un hoquet de surprise leur échapper, puis Neville se tourna vers son collègue professeur de potion et lui lança un regard triomphant pendant que celui-ci se décomposait sur sa chaise. James laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son assiette vide, produisant un bruit strident, quant à Scorpius il se releva et se retourna vers son père avec un regard angoissé et perdu. Neville le prit doucement par l'épaule et lui montra la table des Griffondor qui éclatèrent à ce moment là en applaudissements. Scorpius alla s'asseoir au bout de la table et Albus était persuadé qu'il allait vomir dans son assiette. La répartition reprit son cours et le tour de Rose vint enfin, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le tabouret et le Choipeau avait à peine touché le haut de sa tête qu'il tonitrua : GRIFFONDOR. Albus se leva pour applaudir et Fred siffla entre ses dents pour accueillir une nouvelle recrue Weasley dans la Maison. Rose vint s'asseoir en face d'Albus, les joues légèrement rouges. Quand Mathias Zog fut envoyé à Serpentard, McGonnagall se leva à nouveau et d'un geste de main fit apparaître des milliers de plats sur les tables. Et le festin commença.

- Que t'a dit le Choipeau ? Demande Rose à Albus.

- Et bien… Que j'étais trop stupide pour aller ailleurs qu'à Griffondor.

- Mon cher frère ! Ta plus grande qualité enfin révélée au reste du monde. S'exclama James en le serrant contre lui.

- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que le Choipeau agit comme ça. Répondit Rose en riant doucement.

- Mouais… Au moins je ne suis pas à Serpentard.

- Ce qui n'aurait pas déplût à certains je pense… Répondit Fred en désignant de son pillon de dinde Scorpius qui avait à peine touché à son assiette.

- Mauvais temps pour les Malfoys. Ajouta James, projetant de la purée de pomme de terre sur la table.

Finalement, le festin terminé, chaque préfet emmena les premières années vers leur salle commune, leur décrivant le chemin le plus court pour retrouver la grande salle. Albus tentait de prendre des notes quand Rose lui envoya un coup sur le poignet pour qu'il lâche son carnet. Il était déjà passé pour un idiot une fois, il valait mieux ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, Rose sentit une vague d'émotion la submerger. Elle avait tant entendu parler de cette fameuse salle, du vieux fauteuil élimé devant la cheminée, des échiquiers dans le coin et de la tapisserie qui avait prit feu un nombre incalculable de fois. Des hautes fenêtres recouvertes de givres en hiver et de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs. Tout y était, le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, les épais tapis recouvraient les dalles de pierre et le tableau des annonces se dressait en face d'elle. Tout y était. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Albus, ils y étaient enfin… Puis elle suivit les trois autres filles qui étaient également en première année, jetant un regard curieux à Albus qui suivait du regard une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et dont les boucle d'oreilles étaient faites en touches d'ordinateur.

Albus joua avec l'idée de s'effondrer dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée mais des cinquièmes années y avaient déjà pris leurs quartiers et il doutait qu'ils lui fassent gentiment une place parmis eux. Il décida donc de monter voir son dortoir et se rendit compte avec excitation qu'il occupait le même dortoir que son père et son oncle avaient occupés pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Il poussa la porte et réalisa que quelqu'un était déjà assis sur le lit qu'il convoitait. Et ce quelqu'un n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en bouger. Albus s'approcha du lit et poussa un soupir agacé en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius. Évidemment, parmis toutes les personnes qu'il devait persuader de lui laisser ce lit, cela devait être la seule personne qui avait décidé de le haïr dès le premier regard. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Scorpius mais celui-ci ne leva pas le regard vers lui, il fixait avec obstination une tâche brûnatre au plafond.

- Hem… Scorpius c'est ça ? Tenta Albus.

- Hun.

- Je me présente, Albus Potter et… Et bien, j'aimerais beaucoup occuper ce lit. C'était celui de mon père et… C'est sentimental tu vois. Tu serais d'accord de…-

- Non.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'exclama Albus.

- Parce que j'ai pas envie. Parce que je suis arrivé avant toi et que ce lit est proche de la fenêtre. Et qu'en plus ça t'embête que je le prenne… Donc, je le garde.

- Je me demande bien ce que tu fais à Griffondor…

- Tais-toi ! S'exclama Scorpius hors de lui.

- Rends-moi mon lit !

- C'est pas ton lit ! Je l'ai vu en premier, je l'ai pris, c'est le miens !

- C'était celui de mon père !

- Ça pourait bien être celui de Merlin je m'en fiche ! Premier arrivé, premier servit !

- Crétin…

Albus envoya un coup dans le pied du lit de Scorpius et jura entre ses dents parce qu'il s'était démonté le pied. Puis il prit sa malle et alla la glisser dans le lit à la gauche de celui de Scorpius. S'il n'avait pas celui de son père, il prendrait l'ancien lit de Ron, ça ferait l'affaire. Il se changea et se coucha d'humeur sombre, cette première soirée à Poudlard commençait bien… Il grogna et se tourna dans son lit, essayant de ne pas écouter les marmonnages de Scorpius.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! Oui je suis sadique de mettre un Malfoy à Griffondor, mais que voulez-vous, j'essaie encore de sauver leurs âmes! Tout repose sur toi maintenant Scorpius! <em>

_Merci de m'avoir lue, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Et n'oubliez pas de commenter! _


	3. Cours de potion

_Voilà le chapitre 3 mes chers lecteurs! _

* * *

><p>Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre à Godric Hollow. Il se prit les pieds dans le bas du rideau de son lit et s'effondra de tout son long sur le tapis avec un grognement de douleur. Antoine Smith et Arpo Azaroth étaient déjà debout, s'habillant en silence et décidant qu'il serait mieux pour chacun d'entre eux d'ignorer les frasques matinales d'Albus. Le lit de leur quatrième collocataire était vide, Lucas Thampton semblait être un garçon très occupé et concerné par chaque chose du Château. Il s'était déjà inscrit à quatre clubs différents et tentait d'obtenir de Professeur Londubat un retourneur de temps pour pouvoir assister à chacun d'entre eux.<p>

Albus s'assit sur son lit, tirant de sa malle une paire de chaussettes propres. Il posa les yeux sur ses robes noires et se rendit compte qu'elles avaient été bordées des couleurs de Griffondor pendant la nuit. Encore un des mystères du Château qu'il devrait résoudre avec Rose, il en était certains. Antoine et Arpo avaient quitté le dortoir pour aller déjeuner et il allait faire pareil, il n'avait pas envie d'être en retard à sa première journée. Il jeta un regard en arrière et se rendit compte que les rideaux de Scorpius étaient encore tirés. Il poussa un soupir, depuis quand avait-il été désigné comme étant le garde-malade du dortoir ? Jugeant que le moral de son compatriote devait déjà être au plus bas et qu'il n'allait pas remonter s'il arrivait en retard à son premier jour il se décida à aller le réveiller. Se présenta alors à lui un problème de taille… Comment ? James il savait, il suffisait de lui tirer ses couvertures et de fuir très vite. Pour Lily il fallait être plus diplomate, lui secouer doucement l'épaule et la laisser émerger. Rose, il n'y avait rien à faire pour réveiller Rose elle était toujours réveillée avant lui. Quant à Hugo, le simple fait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre le réveillait. Mais là… Il n'était pas avec sa famille, il n'était même pas avec un ami. Finalement il décida de faire le plus de bruit possible en rangeant ses livres dans son sac. Il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière les rideaux et une main tira le tissus pour laisser apparaître Scorpius, les cheveux applatit sur le côté et une mêche folle à l'arrière de la tête, le visage ne réflétant rien d'autre qu'une grande lassitude.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Huit heure.

- Pfff… C'était pas un cauchemar alors ? Je suis vraiment à Griffondor…

- C'est pas si terrible.

- Parle pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux m'aider à m'habiller peut être ?

Albus haussa les sourcils puis prit son sac et sortit du dortoir d'un pas vif, ce type était un crétin fini. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas un trait de famille sinon il fréquenterait de manière épisodique les cours de Potions. Il rejoignit Rose dans la salle commune qui l'attendait en bayant. Elle portait sa nouvelle robe aux couleurs de Griffondor et son sac en bandouillère.

- Bien dormis? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comme un loire. Mais mon voisin de lit est un abruti.

- Le tiens ne fait pas brûler de l'encens toute la nuit au moins…

- Ah mais c'est ça cette odeur !

- Tu sais comment retourner à la Grande Salle ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant discrètement ses cheveux.

- Aucune idée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un grand couloir, chacun voulant prendre une direction différente, persuadés que le grand escalier se trouvait à l'oposé. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne à l'étage et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter, si seulement James avait donné la carte du Maraudeur à Albus il leur aurait suffit de suivre le chemin tout tracé.

- Je peux passer ? Demanda Scorpius d'un ton froid.

- Après toi. Lui dit Rose en se décalant.

- Je parie que vous ne savez pas comment retourner à la Grande Salle. Commenta Scorpius sans s'arrêter.

- Tu sais pas plus que nous ! S'exclama Albus.

Scorpius se retourna, lui lança un regard ulcéré et reprit son chemin. Ils échangèrent un regard puis suivirent leur blond compagnon qui les mena droit à la Grande Salle et les délaissa pour aller s'asseoir loin de tous. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Neville passa entre les tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps des Griffondor. Scorpius laissa sa tête retomber sur la table quand il réalisa que son premier cours de la journée était un cours de Potion. Voilà de quoi commencer superbement la journée… Rose esquissa un sourire désolé dans la direction de Scorpius, vite reprise par Albus qui lui lança un regard assassin. On ne pactisait pas avec l'ennemi de son cousin et premier allié face à l'adversité !

Le donjon sentait le renfermé, l'humidité et la moisissure. Il y avait des coulées d'eaux verdatres le long des murs de pierre et chaque pas résonnait avec un échos lugubre. Rose et Albus avaient à nouveau suivit Scorpius jusqu'à leur salle de classe, celui-ci naviguant dans les couloirs d'un air assuré. Cependant, sa démarche s'était ralentie et sacadée à chaque marche qui les menaient à leur salle de classe. Un poids semblait tomber sur son estomac, plombant ses jambes et son moral. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte tant redoutée, Scorpius sentit son estomac lui tomber dans les talons en voyant qu'ils devraient suivre le cours en même temps que les Serpentard. Agacé, il se tourna vers les deux abrutis qui le suivaient depuis la sortie de la Grande Salle et les chassa d'un geste de la main, comme on chasse des mouches.

- Allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre les deux débiles ! Et achetez une carte du Château, je ne suis pas guide touristique.

- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait à Griffondor… Commenta Rose alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du fulminant Scorpius.

Albus n'eut pas la possibilité de lui répondre car la porte de la salle de classe s'était ouverte et un flot d'élève s'engouffraient déjà dans la pièce, se jetant sur les tables situées le plus loin du tableau. Albus posa le regard sur la pièce et se rendit compte avec un sentiment de fatalité que la dernière table libre était celle où s'était assis Scorpius. Il préférait abandonner la Potion tout de suite, il ne risquerait pas ainsi de se faire mordre par le jeune blond s'il s'asseyait à côté de lui. Mais Rose ne s'était pas démontée et venait de déposer son chaudron à la droite de Scorpius. Celui-ci poussa un soupir résigné quand Albus déposa délicatement ses livres sur le bord de la table. Il était condamné de toute façon, autant aller au bout des choses et se présenter entre un Potter et une Weasley. La porte de la salle se ferma et les chuchottements se turent au même instant. Un homme en robe verte et à la chevelure blond platine s'était placé devant le tableau. Il agita sa baguette et une craie se leva pour tracer des mots au tableau alors que le Professeur balayait la salle du regard.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le Professeur Malfoy, je serais votre professeur de Potion cette année et sans doute de nombreuses à venir. J'attend de mes élèves qu'ils se présentent à l'heure, avec leur matériel et leurs livres. Votre manuel cette année sera _Potion niveau 1_, un recueil de Severus Snape, mon regretté prédécesseur. Toutes questions sont à poser au début et à la fin de chaque leçon. J'exige de vous un sérieux dans vos préparations et un respect des ingrédients, il ne s'agit pas ici de faire une soupe de potiron. Les instructions seront inscrites au tableau et il vous faudra les suivre scrupuleusement. Des questions ?

- …

- Bien. Notre leçon de ce jour portera sur la potion de Régénération Sanguine, très utile en cas de perte de sang massive. Les guérisseurss de Sainte Mangouste en ont une réserve conséquente mais cette potion ne dure pas plus d'une journée, au delà elle n'est plus utilisable. Cette potion ne remplace pas le sang perdu mais aide à la fabrication de nouveau sang et facilite le…

Albus posa sa tête sur ses mains et fixa le fond de son chauderon en cuivre. Ces cours allaient être longs, très longs. Rose prenait en note chaque ligne que la craie inscrivait au tableau, ajoutant des conseils pour chaque élément de la préparation. Quant à Scorpius, il prenait en note ce que disait le professeur Malfoy, relevait la tête vers le tableau et feuilletait en même temps son livre pour y ajouter des notes qui n'auraient pas été inscrites dans la préparation de base. Albus se dit qu'il s'évanouirait bientôt sur sa chaise à force de dépenser tant d'énergie. Mais le professeur Malfoy ne semblait pas porter attention au comportement fiévreux de son propre fils.

- Quand vous aurez terminé la préparation n'oubliez pas de garder un feu constant sous votre chauderon, pour ne pas perdre la température de votre potion. Allez-y.

Rose se leva pour aller chercher des ingrédients pour Albus et elle, Scorpius s'était déjà précipité vers la table des ingrédients et remplissait de manière fébrile son chaudron, mesurant au gramme prêt chaque ingrédient. Albus, qui était resté assis et tentait d'allumer un feu sous son chaudron, aperçu le professeur Malfoy pousser un petit soupir en s'asseyant à son bureau. Il remercia le ciel que son père ait refusé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il n'aurait pas supporté de l'entendre le reprendre devant toute sa classe.

- Je crois que tu dois incliner ta baguette vers le bas pour que les brindilles prennent. Commenta Rose en disposant les ingrédients sur la table.

- On doit vraiment utiliser ça ? Demanda Albus en fixant un espèce de gros ver blanc qui tentait de s'échapper en rampant sur le bord de sa planche.

- Oui… Al ! Tes cheveux ont prit feu !

Scorpius laissa échapper un petit reniflement de mépris et se pencha à nouveau sur son propre feu qui ne voulait pas plus prendre que celui d'Albus. Rose avait allumé de belles flammes bleues sous son chaudron et commençait à émincer son ver. Albus poussa un juron entre ses dents et regarda autour de lui. Une faible minorité avait réussi à allumer son feu, le reste rencontrait le même genre de problèmes que lui et il en fut fortement soulagé. Une fille de Serpentard avait également mit feu à sa mêche et cela commençait à sentir le poil roussi dans tout le donjon. Le feu de Scorpius s'alluma et il écrasa son ver sur sa planche avec un horrible bruit de suçion, projetant du jus de ver sur la robe d'Albus. Il marmonna une excuse entre ses dents sans tourner les yeux vers son camarade et entreprit de hâcher son ver. Mais il s'intérompit rapidement quand un liquide verdatre et nauséabond vint éclabousser sa joue. Albus venait de faire exploser son propre ver d'un coup de couteau et il riait doucement alors que Scorpius s'essuyait prestement le visage avec sa manche. Rose ne leva pas les yeux de son chauderon, occupée à faire entrer une migale récalcitrante dans le liquide brunatre qui y frémissait.

- Que ceux qui n'ont pas encore réussit à allumer leurs feux lèvent la main.

Professeur Malfoy fit le tour de la classe, allumant d'un geste expert les brindilles de ceux qui levaient honteusement la main. Quand il arriva à la table d'Albus il lança un regard critique au liquide verdatre qui coulait le long du pied de la table et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avaient encore commencé leur potion. La potion de Rose faisait de grosses bulles roses, ce qui n'était pas si mal pour une première préparation. Malfoy se demanda si elle avait prit de la maladresse légendaire de son père ou s'il avait une tête de classe, sautillante comme sa mère pour donner les réponses. Quand elle renversa un bocal de criquets séchés sur la table, il se dit que cela devait être un mélange équitable.

- Il vous reste cinq minutes, votre potion devrait faire de petites bulles violettes. Quand vous aurez fini vous remplirez ces fioles, les étiquetterez et les déposerez sur mon bureau.

Albus jeta un regard à sa potion qui sentait l'œuf pourri et qui avait une couleur jaune canari. Celle de Scorpius avait une teinte bleu outre-mer et de la fumée violette s'en échapait. Quant à Rose, de petites bulles violettes s'élevaient de son chauderon mais la potion tournait de plus en plus dangereusement à l'ocre. Il se pencha à nouveau sur la recette et réalisa qu'il avait oublié d'ajouter les clou de girofles, il en prit une poignée et les lança dans son chauderon produisant une réaction en chaine apocaliptique. Sa potion se mit à déborder dangereusement et quand elle atteignit les flammes elle se mit à exploser et inonda la table en quelques secondes, emportant les chaudrons de ses deux camarades. Puis elle se mit à ronger la table et Scorpius choisit ce moment là pour se jeter sur Albus et tenter de l'étrangler alors que Rose sauvait tant bien que mal sa potion.

- Malfoy ! Potter ! 20 points en moins chacun ! Malfoy lachez Potter imédiatement il va devenir bleu !

- Professeur ! La potion ! Elle attaque mes chaussures ! S'exclama une Griffondor.

La panique se répendit comme une trainée de poudre dans la salle et professeur Malfoy agita une fois encore sa baguette, faisant disparaître le liquide destructeur. Puis il réclama le silence et les fioles de chacun, sauf celles d'Albus et Scorpius qui semblaient bouillir de rage. Professeur Malfoy observa chacune d'elle et accorda 5 points à Rose pour sa potion puis il leur demanda de rédiger 20cm de parchemin sur leur leçon du jour pour le lundi suivant, 30cm pour Albus et Scorpius qui accusèrent le coup avec un grognement.

- Et estimez vous heureux que je ne vous donne pas de détention. Disparaissez avant de détruire ma salle de classe !

Scorpius récupéra ses livres et son chaudron d'un geste rageur puis il quitta la classe sans un regard en arrière. Rose attendait Albus sans faire le moindre commentaire, elle refusait catégoriquement d'entrer dans la guerre ouverte que les deux garçons venaient de se déclarer. Ils arrivèrent en retard au cours de défense contre les forces du mal car Albus avait refusé qu'ils suivent Scorpius et qu'ils s'étaient perdu dans un étage abandonné de l'école. Ils avaient été poursuivit par un chevalier dans un tableau qui voulait leur raconter son épique bataille contre un barron quelconque. En voyant que la seule table libre était à nouveau celle de Scorpius, Albus se demanda ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour mériter ça et sortit son livre en jurant.

Il s'effondra dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée, les cinquièmes années l'avait délaissé pour participer aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Rose était assise sur le tapis, le dos appuyé contre le divan et rédigeant son devoir de potion en feuilletant d'un air distrait son livre. Albus avait décidé qu'il avait toute une semaine pour s'en inquiéter et qu'il avait passé une assez mauvaise journée pour ne pas ajouter à cela un devoir de potion. Il jeta un regard assassin au coin de la salle, à la table où était assis Scorpius qui rédigeait lui aussi son devoir de potion. Il devait déjà avoir une quarantaine de centimètres et il continuait à écrire. Quel lèche-pompe !

- Je me demande qui a brodé les bordures sur nos robes la nuit dernière… Commenta pensivement Rose.

- On ne le saura jamais. Répondit Albus, tentant d'avorter le train de pensées de sa cousine.

- Je me demande s'il reste des elfes de maison à Poudlard.

- Sûrement. Mais ils doivent être libres, peut être…

- J'espère ! Quel travail ils doivent avoir. J'aimerais bien les rencontrer.

- Pas moi. Répondit Albus.

- Je me demande où ils sont… Peut être dans les cuisines. Et si on allait jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Franchement, je préfèrerais aller me coucher pour te dire la vérité.

- Ne fais pas ton vieux, allez viens il n'y a presque personne ce soir !

Elle se leva et le tira par la manche ce qui le fit s'effondrer sur le sol. Il resta couché un moment sur le tapis, savourant la chaleur du feu et jouant avec l'idée de s'endormir là, tout de suite, pour ne pas avoir à suivre sa cousine dans sa nouvelle lubie. Mais Rose le tirait par le pied et il jura en se relevant.

- Tu sais que tu es une fille chiante… Dit-il en la suivant vers la sortie.

- Où est-ce que vous allez ? Demanda une voix froide dans leur dos.

- Ils se retournèrent pour voir Scorpius qui les fixait d'un regard noir.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de nous suivre ? Demanda Albus d'un ton acerbe.

- Sûrement pas. Mais si vous sortez maintenant vous vous ferez attraper et ferez perdre encore plus de point à la Maison. Tu n'en as pas fait assez ? Répondit-il à Albus.

- Espèce de…- !

- Tu vas nous dénoncer ? Demanda Rose en poussant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Je pourrais ! Répondit Scorpius en les suivant.

- Bon ben on reste alors. Répondit Albus en faisant demi tour mais Rose l'attrapa par la manche et le tira hors du passage.

- Tu viens avec nous. On ne sait pas où sont les cuisines. Dit Rose en tirant derrière elle Scorpius qui la regarda avec de grands yeux.

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivotait sur ses gonds et un instant plus tard le panneau s'était fermé et la grosse dame avait quitté son portrait. Scorpius regarda d'un air horrifié le tableau vide, il était coincé dehors ! Et avec ces deux idiots en plus !

- Et qui te dis que je veux te montrer le chemin de la cuisine ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

- Tu es coincé dehors de toutes façon, autant bouger, tu auras moins de chance de te faire attraper. Et puis à la cuisine il y a de quoi manger.

- Elle a une logique imparable hein ? Commenta Albus en suivant sa cousine dans l'escalier.

- Revenez ici tout de suite ! Si je suis dehors c'est à cause de vous ! Si quelqu'un me voit je veux que vous lui expliquiez !

- On lui dira ! Répondit Rose qui était déjà en bas du premier escalier.

Scorpius dansa d'un pied sur l'autre devant le tableau, maudissant cette grosse dame et ses envies de liberté aux moments les plus mal avisés, puis il jura et suivit les deux autres dans l'escalier.

- Pourquoi vous voulez aller à la cuisine ? Demanda-t-il après les avoir rejoint.

- Pour voir les elfes de maison. Tu en as déjà vu ? Répondit Rose.

- Evidemment, Violette travaille pour nous depuis que je suis né.

- Tu as un elfe de maison ? S'exclama Albus.

- Elle travaille chez nous, elle n'est pas à nous. Répondit Scorpius.

- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de baguette magique pour faire de la magie ? Demanda Rose d'un ton avide.

- Heu… Oui.

Un bruit leur glaça le sang, des pas de course s'élevaient depuis le bout du couloir. Ils se précipitèrent dans une salle de classe et virent la lueur d'une lanterne passer sous la porte et disparaître en même temps que les pas s'évanouissaient. Scorpius se tenait la poitrine, persuadé qu'il était en train de faire une mini crise cardiaque. Rose leva un sourcil en direction d'Albus qui haussa les épaules.

- Qui c'était à ton avis ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Un professeur avec un besoin pressant ? Sugéra Albus.

- Bon on remonte maintenant, j'en ai assez ! S'exclama Scorpius dans un chuchottement précipité.

- Si seulement j'avais la carte du maraudeur…

- On a qu'à l'empreinter à James. Répondit Rose songeuse.

- N'y pense même pas, s'il m'attrape il me tue. Je préfère encore aller affronter le calamar géant tout nu !

- Va donc faire ça ! Moi je remonte. Dit Scorpius en ouvrant la porte de la salle.

Rose poussa un soupir résigné, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle verrait les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Elle se demandait si certains portaient encore les bonnets que sa mère avait tricoté il y avait des années. Albus s'étira et suivit Scorpius en se grattant la fesse à travers son Jeans. S'ils remontaient, ils se rapprochaient de son lit, ce qui le remplissait de soulagement.

- Si on arrive à la salle commune sans être vu ce sera un miracle. Marmonna Scorpius.

- Au pire on aura une détention, ça n'a jamais tué personne. Répondit Rose en roulant des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller me familiariser avec la faune et la flore de la forêt interdite. Répondit séchement Scorpius en tournant le coin d'un couloir.

Mais il se figea et Rose lui entra dedans de plein fouet, suivit d'Albus qui était trop occupé à bayer pour regarder où il allait. Devant eux, se dressait de toute sa hauteur, une statue avec une masse d'arme à la main. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers eux et se mit à marcher d'un pas vif dans leur direction, faisant tourner sa masse d'arme au-dessus de sa tête. Albus attrapa la manche de Rose et le poignet de Scorpius et s'élança à toute vitesse dans l'escalier alors que la statue les poursuivait. Le grincement sinistre de la statue les poursuivait à travers les couloirs alors qu'ils couraient au hasard, se heurtant aux murs pour tourner l'angle des coins plus vite. Rose plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier quand elle entendit la masse d'arme s'abattre sur un banc de pierre à quelques mètres d'elle, le réduisant en poussière. Albus aperçu en face d'eux la statue de la sorcière borgne et se précipita derrière la statue pour appuyer sur la bosse de la femme et faire pivoter la statue, révélant un passage secret dans lequel ils s'engoufrèrent, évitant de justesse un autre coup de masse. Scorpius avait les yeux exorbités et Rose époussetait ses cheveux plein de plâtre. Albus s'assit au fond du passage et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Et dire que je pourrais être dans mon lit…

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? S'exclama Scorpius d'un ton paniqué.

- Une armure qui a pété un boulon visiblement. Répondit Rose avec le plus grand calme.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du vous suivre… A peine dix minutes en votre compagnie et je risque de me faire tuer par une armure ! Il m'avait prévenu de ne pas trop m'approcher… Vous attirez les ennuis comme un aimant !

- C'est une recette de famille. Marmonna Albus.

- Tu penses qu'elle est encore là ? Demanda Rose en tendant l'oreille.

- On est où là ? Demanda Scorpius en prenant conscience de son environnement.

- Dans un passage secret qui mène à Pré-au-Lard. Vous croyez qu'elle attend qu'on sorte ?

- On ne va pas passer la soirée ici de toute façon… Répondit Rose en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour faire pivoter légérement la statue.

- Dans un passage secret… C'est normal… Il fait nuit noir et je suis dans un passage secret, tentant d'échapper à une armure sanguinaire.

- À toi l'honneur Rose. Dit Albus sans prêter attention aux paroles de Scorpius.

Finalement, ils atteignirent le tableau de la grosse dame qui les regarda entrer d'un œil endormit. Scorpius se dirigea directement vers son dortoir, les menaçants des pires souffrances s'ils l'entrainaient encore une fois hors de la tour passé le couvre-feu. Rose échangea un sourire carnassier avec son cousin, ils venaient de vivre leur première aventure entre les murs mythiques du château. Ils avaient bien failli y rester mais cela faisait partit du jeu. Albus secoua la tête et lui souhaita bonne nuit en montant les escaliers à son tour. Quand il entra dans le dortoir il vit que Scorpius n'avait pas encore éteind sa lampe, les autres garçons dormaient déjà et Antoine était tombé de son lit. Il se mit en pyjama et s'étendit dans son lit sans tirer ses rideaux.

- Cette fille est malade.

- Un peu… Elle a une âme d'aventurière. Répondit Albus.

- Suicidaire tu veux dire ! On aurait pu y rester ! S'exclama Scorpius.

- Ça fait parti d'une espèce d'héritage je crois…

- La bêtise sûrement !

- Tu crois qu'on doit informer les professeurs que des armures essaient de tuer les élèves la nuit ? Demanda Albus sérieusement.

- Et leur avouer qu'on était dehors de nos lit ? Je préfèrerais encore me jeter de la tour nord et voir s'il me pousse des ailes avant que je n'arrive en bas.

- Ça ou le calamar.

Albus entendit un petit rire étouffé bien vite interrompu. Avait-il finalement réussi à faire sourire ce coincé congénital de Malfoy ? Un Malfoy riant à une blague de Potter, ça c'était de l'inédit. Vivement Noël, qu'il raconte à sa famille ce début de semestre mouvementé. Il éteignit sa lumière et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, ce Château allait leur donner du fil à retordre.

* * *

><p>Le chapitre 4 ne saurait tarder, avec l'entrée en scène des maraudeurs! Merci de m'avoir lue et n'oubliez pas de commenter.<p>

Mermaidblues


	4. Salle commune

Deux volées d'escaliers plus haut, dans le dortoir garçon des élèves de troisième année, un tout autre débat était en cours. James Potter, assis sur son lit, la carte du maraudeur ouverte sur ses genoux, écoutait distraitement la dispute entre Fred Weasley et Henri Scott. En cause, une chaussette sale abandonnée sur le lit de ce dernier et dont le possesseur était encore inconnu bien que de sérieux soupçons soient portés sur Fred qui se défendait tant bien que mal, à coup de mauvaise foi.

- Comment tu fais pour envoyer tes chaussettes sur mon lit alors que le tiens est à l'autre bout du dortoir ! Tu le fais exprès !

- Mais arrêtes de me souler, tu l'as souligné toi-même, je suis à l'autre bout du dortoir ! C'est devant le nez de Will que tu devrais secouer cette chaussette !

- Laissez-moi en dehors de ça les gars… Répondit Will en attrapant avec la bouche une dragée surprise qu'il venait d'envoyer en l'air.

James sourit en voyant que son frère était enfin rentré dans son propre dortoir. Ils n'avaient pas dépassé le troisième étage, pour une première sortie nocturne ils n'avaient pas fait des étincelles. Il se demandait néanmoins ce qu'ils avaient fait cachés dans le passage secret de Gwena Hog pendant cinq minutes. Peut être qu'Albus voulait faire le fier devant les autres mais qu'ils n'avaient pas osé parcourir tout le passage et étaient finalement revenus sur leurs pas. Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Albus, bien que ces derniers temps il ne devait pas se baser sur ce qu'il croyait ou non son frère capable de faire. Après tout, il avait entreprit cette escapade avec personne d'autre qu'un Malfoy !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par ce qu'il supposa être une chaussette sale qui lui arriva en plein visage. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le dortoir puis Will éclata de rire, suivit de près par Fred et Henri. James jeta la chaussette loin de lui et marmonna qu'il était fatigué en tirant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Les rires ne cessèrent que plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand un préfet loin d'être ravi de s'être fait tiré de ses draps par les insupportables troisième année, vint leur signifier qu'ils avaient intérêt à la mettre en sourdine.

- Argh ! James ! Tu l'as envoyée dans mon lit ! S'exclama Fred avec dégout.

- Bien fait pour toi. Répondit James.

- Si ça se trouve elle est à personne. Dit William.

- Une vengeance ? De qui ? Demande Henri soupçonneux.

- Ça prendrait trop de temps de faire une liste…Marmona Fred.

- Sérieux…On s'en fout ! Arrêtez de faire trainer vos affaires sales c'est tout… Trancha James.

- À vos baguettes messieurs, Potter est grincheux ce soir ! Commenta Henri.

- On se demande pourquoi… Ironisa Fred.

- Il a pourtant passé une agréable soirée avec Rusard, vider les fonds de poubelles, qu'y a-t-il de plus plaisant comme rendez-vous galant ? Ajouta William.

- Ça valait la peine de traiter Smith de sac de bouse… Répondit James.

- Et faire perdre à Gryffondor 10 points… Répondit Fred.

- Et se mettre à dos la moitié des Serpentards. Ajouta William.

- Bref ! Faire une Jameserie… Termina Henri.

- Quelqu'un devait lui dire la vérité. Ce n'était que charité de ma part… Dit James.

- Et dire qu'ils se baladaient en faisant le fier avec ses acolytes sans savoir qu'il était un sac de bouse. Ça me fend le cœur ! Dit Fred en faisant semblant de pleurer.

James ne le voyait pas mais il savait qu'Henri avait levé les yeux au ciel et que William souriait dans son lit. Cette fois c'était lui qui avait mis le feu aux poudres, mais ce n'était que pur hasard s'il avait été le seul à réaliser que Smith venait de lancer un sort de croc-en-jambe à une Gryffondor de première année. Il l'avait bousculé et traité de sac de bouse juste devant la salle de classe du professeur Greenshalk et n'avait pas prit la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier, le professeur Greenshalk le détestait et c'était de notoriété publique. Pas la peine de gaspiller sa salive pour lui expliquer l'injustice dont il avait été témoin, cela aurait été comme de crier sous l'eau.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, messieurs, demain est jour de chasse pour les Maraudeurs. Annonça James.

- Smith ? Demanda Henri.

- Qui d'autre ? Répondit Fred incrédule.

- Ce que vous voulez mais ce soir je dors, alors fermez là. Dit William d'un ton menaçant.

Fred protesta quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de se heurter à un mur de silence. Henri avait déjà retiré ses lunettes, enclenchant le compte à rebours qui le plongerait dans le sommeil dix secondes plus tard, c'était prodigieux ! Quant à James il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, se demandant s'il aurait à partager la même salle de bain que Malfoy pendant les vacances de Noël. Avec Albus il fallait s'attendre à tout, surtout au pire…

Les cours se suivaient et s'enchainaient sans que rien ne semble rompre la monotonie de la rentrée. Albus, Scorpius et Rose n'avaient plus évoqué l'incident de la statue chasseuse de tête, les devoirs qui leur étaient demandés par leurs différents professeurs leur prenait un temps considérable et ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de tenter une sortie nocturne, pour le plus grand plaisir des garçons.

Scorpius avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans les même endroits que Rose et Albus, toujours de façon fortuite, ce qui faisait sourire Rose. Albus et Scorpius avaient beau être voisin de lit, ils n'entretenaient qu'une relation de pure politesse, ce qui était déjà un pas en avant depuis le début du trimestre. Ainsi, ils se retrouvaient souvent à la même table dans la salle commune pour rédiger leurs devoirs, ce qui rendait Albus fou car Scorpius écrivait à un rythme effrainé alors qu'il devait écrire ses lettres trois plus grandes qu'elles ne l'étaient normalement pour remplir l'entier du parchemin demandé. Quant à s'inspirer de ce que Scorpius avait écrit, il en était hors de question. Rose s'amusaient de voir les deux garçons se prendre de bec parce qu'Albus avait lu par dessus l'épaule de Scorpius. Elle se demandait comment se passait leur cohabitation et espérait parfois pouvoir faire dortoir commun avec eux, juste pour échapper à son propre dortoir peuplé de jeunes filles bien différentes d'elle.

Ce soir là ils rédigeaient un devoir particulièrement corsé pour leur professeur de Potion. Albus grinçait des dents en tournant frénétiquement les pages de son manuel pour retrouver les ingrédients de base de la potion dont il fallait expliquer les effets secondaires. Scorpius, quant à lui, avait déjà écrit plus d'un demi parchemin supplémentaire. Rose tentait de se concentrer sur sa propre copie, sans préter attention aux exclamations rageuses de son cousin ou à l'encre qui éclaboussait le haut de son propre parchemin, particules projetées par les mouvements secs de Scorpius. Un courant d'air dans sa nuque lui fit relever la tête pour voir entrer dans la salle les Maraudeurs au grand complet, visiblement particulièrement satisfaits. Alors que les trois autres allaient s'affaler dans les fauteuils situés devant la cheminée, chassant ainsi quelques premières années effrayés, James se dirigea vers leurs tables, toutes voiles dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Demanda Rose.

- Disons que le couloir qui mène aux cachots ne devrait pas être empreinté sans bottes pour les prochains jours…

- Charmant. Commenta Scorpius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune Malfoy, par un habile jeu du sors tu n'as pas à empreinter ce couloir tous les jours… Peut être que le Choipeau magique l'avait vu venir !

- Je préférerais marcher à pied nu dans ce que tu as étalé aux cachots qu'avoir à partager la même salle commune que toi… Répondit Scorpius d'un ton cassant.

- C'est le genre d'ami dont tu veux t'entourer pour tes sept prochaines années ici ? Demanda James à Albus.

- S'il est capable de te faire fermer ta grande bouche ça me suffit. Répondit Albus sans relever les yeux de son livre de potion.

James referma le livre d'Albus d'un coup sec et le regarda d'un air de défis.

- James ! Putain ! ça fait une heure que je cherche cette potion ! T'es vraiment trop con !

- Tu as essayé de regarder la table des matières ? Suggéra James en s'éloignant.

- Évidemment ! Espèce de crétin ! Répondit Albus en s'empourprant.

Mais Rose savait que c'était un mensonge et qu'Albus se sentait ridicule de se faire remettre en place par son frère, aussi immature qu'il fût. D'autres élèves avaient levé la tête de leurs devoirs pour voir l'altercation entre les deux frères, mais James leur fit de grands signes de mains, comme s'il saluait une foule, tout en se dirigeant vers les autres maraudeurs hillares, et les curieux reprirent leurs occupations.

- Tu n'avais pas regardé la table des matières… Remarqua Scorpius.

- Tu prends son parti ? S'exclama Albus en se tournant vers lui incrédule.

- Plutôt mourir… Ou feuilleter un livre de 300 pages en espérant tomber sur la potion que je cherche sans regarder la table des matières…

- Ho tais-toi !

- Je me demande ce qu'ils ont mis dans ce couloir… Dit Rose.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir, ou sentir, ou quoique ce soit, ce qu'ils y ont mis. Ces gars sont complètement fous. Les maraudeurs…Tu parles ! S'exclama Albus.

- Le bon point c'est que la classe de potion risque d'être retardée. Commenta Rose.

- Et professeur Malfoy d'être d'une humeur massacrante… Ajouta Albus sinistre.

- S'il a du dormir avec des effluves de purin, j'en doute pas ! Dit Scorpius.

Mais il avait un petit sourire, comme s'il se réjouissait de voir la tête que ferait son père le lendemain. Est-ce qu'il était fier de faire parti de la maison qui mettait à mal celle de son père ? Comme dans une espèce de révolte ultime contre son père. Après tout, peu importait ce qui avait pu se passer dans le passé et ce qui se passerait dans le futur, Gryffondor et Serpentard s'étaient toujours livré une guerre sans pitié. S'il n'avait pas eu le luxe de choisir son camp, il ne se laisserait pas pour autant faire par les Serpentards. Un mois dans cette maison et il commençait enfin à s'y sentir à peu près à sa place.

Rose posa sa plume et souffla distraitement sur son parchemin pour faire sécher l'encre, tout en réfléchissant aux événements de ce début d'année. Elle avait entendu tellement d'histoires sur Poudlard et jusqu'à maintenant elle n'était pas déçue, mais elle comptait bien aller plus loin et découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière ces armures qui attaquaient les gens à la nuit tombée.

- Allez Malfoy ! J'arriverais jamais à la finir pour demain… Prêtes-moi ta copie !

- Non, t'avais qu'à t'y prendre plus tôt ! Dis-lui Rose !

- Hein ?

- Donnes-moi ce que t'as écrit en trop, t'en as pas besoin ! S'exclama Albus en agripant le parchemin de Scorpius.

- Mais lâche ça espèce de crétin !

- Toi d'abord !

Sans prêter attention à la dispute des deux garçons, Rose cessa de ranger ses affaires car elle venait d'avoir une idée brillante.

- Albus, est-ce que ton père t'a prêté sa cape ?

- Tu vois elle est d'accord ! Laisses-moi lire juste…Hein ? Quoi ? Sa cape ?

- Ce serait pratique pour aller voir ce qui se trouve dans les cachots sans risquer de se faire attraper.

- Rends-moi ça ! Pourquoi une cape ?

- Non je ne l'ai pas. Peut être que James l'a empruntée…

- Et je suppose que tu ne tiens pas spécialement à aller la lui demander ?

- Tu supposes bien.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Scorpius méfiant.

- Bon, j'aurais qu'à utiliser un de mes joker.

- Un de tes quoi ? Demanda Albus en profitant d'un instant d'inattention de Scorpius pour fermer son livre sur le devoir de celui-ci.

- Un joker, un secret qui se monaie. Répondit-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

- Tu as ce genre de choses sur James ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- J'ai ce genre de choses sur tout le monde Albus. Et rends son devoir à Scorpius.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir la dispute qui reprenait de plus belle entre les deux garçon et se dirigea directement vers les maraudeurs. Henri, celui qui lui semblait être le plus correcte des quatre, était assis sur le tapis, le dos appuyé contre la cheminée, et lisait un texte allambiqué qui le faisait visiblement beaucoup rire. James jouait avec une petite balle qu'il lançait en l'air, William Shakelbott, le fils du ministre de la magie, dessinait sur un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil et Fred fabriquait ce qui lui sembla être un collier de pétards. Elle plaignait déjà la pauvre infortunée à qui il offrirait cette parure explosive. Elle se planta devant James et attrapa sa balle au vol.

- Hé !

- J'ai besoin d'un service James.

- Rends-moi d'abord ma balle. Répondit-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

- D'abord mon service, ensuite ta balle. Dit-elle en la rangeant dans sa poche.

- Tu es pire que Lily parfois. Marmonna-t-il.

- Dans une famille Weasley, les filles doivent savoir se faire respecter ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu parles ! S'exclama Fred sans cesser de tresser son affreux collier.

- Un service tu disais ? Demanda James en croisant les bras, un sourire jouait aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Exactement. J'ai besoin de la cape d'oncle Harry.

- On en a tous besoin. Répondit-il après un moment de surprise.

- Oui mais je te la demande gentiment. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Gentiment, tu me voles ma balle, ce n'est pas gentiment c'est du chantage.

- Bref ! Tu me la prêtes ou pas ?

- Tu sais…C'est un précieux objet, une relique de la famille Potter…

- Ton frère n'avait pas assez de cran pour venir te la demander. Le coupa-t-elle.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Regarde-le, en train de suplier un Malfoy de le laisser copier ses devoirs ! Pathétique…

- Il n'a pas ton intelligence légendaire. Répondit-elle avec ironie.

- Tu me blesses chère cousine…

- Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter quelqu'un dont on veut quelque chose tu sais. Intervint William.

- Je me passe de tes leçons de manipulation Will. Tu me la prêtes oui ou non ?

- Pour te la prêter il me faudrait l'avoir…

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas cette cape ? Alors qu'elle pourrait être l'allié fidèle de vos sorties nocturnes ! S'exclama Rose.

- Aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître, je n'ai pas réussi à venir à bout des protections que mon père a placé autour de cette maudite cape !

- Peut être qu'il la garde pour quelqu'un qui en a vraiment besoin… Dit-elle en se retournant vers Albus.

- Si ça pouvait le soustraire à ma vue alors qu'il se ridiculise, je serais d'accord avec ce point de vue. Répondit James en soupirant.

- Tu ne me ments pas ? Demanda-t-elle soupçoneuse.

- Enfin ! Je n'oserais pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Tu sais que j'ai un joker sur toi James… Je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas que je le partage avec le reste de ta petite bande de sociopathes. Dit-elle en le fixant.

- Sociopathes ? Voilà qui est charmant ! S'énerva William.

- Même si l'évocation d'un secret que tu détiendrais sur moi me fais froid dans le dos, si, si, je réitère ce que je t'ai déjà dis, je ne possède pas cette cape.

- Bon, merci quand même.

Et elle rejoignit sa table, puis, se rappelant qu'elle avait encore la balle dans sa poche, elle se tourna vers James et la lui envoya. Il la rattrapa et fusilla sa cousine du regard, cette fille était dangereuse pour ses petites affaires. Il avait meilleur temps de vite se forger un joker sur elle s'il voulait pouvoir avoir de quoi contrecarrer le sien. Il fallait toujours prendre au sérieux une Weasley…


End file.
